Cakes and Roses
by MarieVigorito
Summary: Tudo que ele queria era algo extraordinário.


**Título: **Cakes and Roses

**Gênero: **Romance

**Sinopse: **Tudo que ele queria era algo extraordinário.

**N/A: **Primeira RHr HSAUASH Enfim, é para o II Challenge de Ron Weasley do Fórum 6V onde o tema era "Qualidades" e a que eu escolhi foi o **Amor **do nosso ruivinho lindo. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews. Agradecimento super especial para a Miss que betou essa fic :)

**Disclaimer: **Personagens não me pertencem. Dã.

* * *

><p><strong>Cakes and Roses<strong>

Ron nunca se importou com as coisas simples da vida. Com os pequenos detalhes, com dias que, mesmo que ele não percebesse, mudariam alguma coisa na vida dele. Talvez porque fosse o sexto filho; aquele que recebia as coisas de segunda mão dos irmãos mais velhos, o que não era o mais brilhante, nem o melhor jogador de quidditch, muito menos o mais habilidoso. Ele simplesmente não via razões para se importar com o ordinário, com o habitual. Seu maior desejo era que alguma coisa de extraordinário acontecesse em sua vida, alguma coisa que pudesse dar uma reviravolta em todos os seus conceitos e desejos, seus pensamentos. Então ele conheceu Hermione.

**-x-**

Ela sonhava que estava em um campo florido e corria por ele, sozinha. O ar invadia seus pulmões, mas não aquele ar poluído da cidade, qual ela já estava acostumada, e sim, aquele ar puro que você não encontra mais em lugar algum. Paz, tranquilidade. Enfim, depois de tanto tempo tendo que se preocupar com as coisas mais complicadas da vida. Hermione queria ficar lá, naquele refúgio que ninguém mais poderia entrar. Inspirou.

Um cheiro estranho foi inalado e ela acordou de súbito, se assustando com a mudança repentina de sonho para realidade. Inspirou de novo e o cheiro ainda estava lá. Com dificuldade, se apoiou na cabeceira da cama e começou a se levantar, tentando equilibrar a barriga de oito meses. Foi quando conseguiu ficar em pé, que percebeu que o chão, a cama e ela mesma estavam cobertos de pétalas de rosa.

"Mas o que?" Murmurou, pegando uma das pétalas com cuidado e cheirando. Ainda assim, não era o cheiro que a tinha despertado.

**-x-**

Ela saiu para o corredor que, assim como seu quarto, estava entupido de pétalas, todas vermelhas. Sorriu, imaginando o marido comprando dúzias de rosas somente para tirar pétala por pétala e jogar pela casa. Foi quando sentiu o cheiro estranho novamente que levava direto para a cozinha. Por um momento, o medo a impregnou, mas ela se lembrou que Rony, querendo ou não, tinha uma varinha e não faria nada de perigoso com ela ali.

Os pés inchados doíam, e a cabeça pinicava completamente. A dor nas costas incomodava e, mesmo assim, o desejo de saber a razão para tal cheiro era grande demais para que ela pudesse ignorar. Mil e uma suposições se passaram em sua cabeça, uma mais trágica do que a outra. E mesmo assim, se supreendeu quando entrou na cozinha e encontrou Rony completamente sujo de farinha tentando consertar um bolo que tinha queimado.

**-x-**

"Ronald, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou, contendo a risada diante daquela cena extremamente incomum.

O marido se assustou, deixando cair o que tinha sido um bolo no chão, arrancando completamente a risada que Hermione segurava. Ele estava vermelho, da cor dos cabelos, e tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Adiantou-se, ficando na frente de Hermione e lhe dando um beijo de leve nos lábios.

"Eu tentei fazer um bolo para você com aquela receita que você me ensinou, mas, obviamente, não deu muito certo." Ron abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado com a tentativa falha, mas Hermione sorriu.

"Por que isso tudo, Ronald? Você queria bolo? Eu fazia para você." Ela falou carinhosamente, tentando fazer com que o ruivo levantasse a cabeça.

"Não, eu queria fazer para você, mas não deu muito certo." Respondeu, se jogando em uma cadeira ao lado deles.

Hermione suspirou e se sentou ao lado dele, pegando a sua mão.

"Você não precisa, sério. Você já está me mimando demais ultimamente. E o que eram aquelas pétalas?"

Ele deu uma risadinha e, de repente, se levantou de súbito, se lembrando da razão pela qual ele tinha acordado cedo, espalhado todas aquelas pétalas pela casa e tentado fazer o bolo. Ajoelhou-se em frente a esposa, segurando firmemente a mão dela, aquela que tinha a aliança que ele tivera que trabalhar muito para comprar.

"Bom, tudo isso tem um motivo, sabe? Primeiro, eu preciso que você saiba de uma coisa. Você é a força que me mantém seguindo em frente, você é a esperança que me faz continuar acreditando¹, você é, literalmente, tudo que eu tenho agora. Quer dizer, você e esse bebê." Completou, colocando uma das mãos na barriga imensa de Hermione. "Vocês são meus bens, aqueles que eu nunca trocaria por nada. Nem por milhares de galeões." Ele se enrolava cada vez mais e a morena percebeu que ele suava e que suas orelhas estavam da cor de seus cabelos, como sempre acontecia quando ele estava nervoso. "E, eu quero que você saiba que esse bebê vai ser a primeira das flores que nós vamos botar no nosso jardim. Que coisa brega, mas... Por isso, eu queria te perguntar se você não se importaria que o nome dela fosse Rose."

**-x-**

Hermione chorava diante daquela declaração que não era nada habitual, visto que Ron detestava falar de seus sentimentos em voz alta, acreditando que ela já sabia tudo que precisava saber. Fora até difícil ele pedi-la em casamento, coisa que só aconteceu sobre a pressão extremamente grande de Harry. Assentiu, tremendo, e dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Ron também sorria, toda a sua felicidade em seu auge, e Hermione podia sentir todo o amor que ele sentia só de olhar em seus olhos e perceber a forma como ele olhava para ela. Aquele momento era único para os dois, especial em um dia que poderia ser ordinário e que tinha se tornado um dos dias mais extraordinários da vida dos dois.

"Agora, que tal a gente arrumar a cozinha e eu fazer outro bolo?" Hermione sugeriu, para a alegria do ruivo.


End file.
